


The Beginning

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2009!Dean - Freeform, 2014!Cas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short "deleted scene" between 2009!Dean and 2014!Cas from 5.04 "The End," in which feelings are felt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

“What happened to you?”

“Life.”

“Cas.” Dean shook his head, barely, sadly. “I don’t understand how things got so bad.”

“Well, Dean, it’s been a long road from those heady days of looking for Dad.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t work out so well.”

“No Dean, it didn’t work out so well.” Cas shrugged. “We’ve lost plenty of good soldiers to stupid missions in the past five years, so I really don’t think too highly of my father anymore. And the feeling is mutual.”

“So what’s the current operations model?”

“You’re the general. Not you, of course; dick-you.”

“I get that.”

“I’m second in command. I should be first; I literally have more experience in the field than all of you put together, and I mean _everyone on Earth_. But dick-you relishes the role of Fearless Leader, and if he’s happy, he’s less dickish. Also it means no one cares how many pharmaceuticals I ingest.”

“Uh-huh. About that: I’m worried about you, Cas. I- oomph” Cas was slamming Dean against the wall, nearly knocking the wind out of him. His mouth was hot on Dean’s lips. “What the hell?” Dean wondered. 

“I miss that kindness in you, Dean. I missed this,” Cas purred. “How it felt to kiss you back then.” Dean hadn’t recovered his breath yet, and Cas was pressing hard against him again. 

Dean gently pushed back on Castiel’s shoulders. He stared his confusion. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so glad to see a friendly face again.” Cas smiled. “You’re so young, so soft,” he cooed, almost lecherously. He brushed a callused finger across Dean’s cheek. “And you look so happy! Are you happy in 2009, Dean?”

“Happy? I’ve never been happy!” Dean didn’t like the way that sounded, though he didn’t doubt it was true. Cas frowned sympathetically. “Dude, we’re trying to stop the goddamn apocalypse.”

“Yeah, how’s that going?” Cas snarked.

“Shove it, okay? We’re doing the best we can.”

“From where I stand, you’re on the losing side of history.”

Dean sighed. “I’m starting to see it won’t be as easy as we think. And we sure as hell never thought it would be easy.” He glanced away, lost in thought.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the edge of the bed.

“Sit. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“Better not have a roofie in it.”

“Oh Dean, we haven’t had roofies in years.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s very reassuring.”

Cas handed him a cup of brownish liquid that might be liquor or possibly just prison hooch. “Dick-you keeps the good stuff for himself, but this is all right if you don’t think about it too much.”

Dean could smell it before the mug hit his hand; it smelled like apple cider and banana pudding had a baby, and it was stillborn. Dean set it aside. “Thanks, Cas, I’m fine.” 

Cas sank down next to him. “Yes you are.” Another full-frontal assault. 

“Whoa, whoa, Cas, slow down, buddy.”

Cas sighed and relented. “I forget that it’s still early days for you. Our first kiss is probably months away.”

“First kiss? Like there’s more to come?”

A smile of long-lost happiness danced on Cas’ face. “So much more to come. Before you turned into a dick, you were,” sigh, “so loving.” That smile faltered, and a new one, a small sad smirk, arose. “I’ll bet this conversation is the reason you finally got the courage to take a chance on us.” 

“Cas, there really is no us. But. I am sorry that things didn’t work out between you and, uh, dick-me.”

Cas made a small noise and shook his head. “Please, we’re in end-times. Everyone sneaks around on everyone else, and everyone knows it.” Another sigh. “I just wish he still saw me as something more than dessert.” Cas toyed with Dean’s hair. “Like you used to.”

These attentions from Cas. Certainly weird, definitely unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome either. _Cas hot for me?_ This would take some time to wrap his head around. In the meantime though, Dean thought, leaning forward, _Maybe another kiss wouldn’t hurt._ If this small gesture could bring some joy to this future version of his friend, where was the harm? Right, this was just an act of benevolence. Just an act of benevolence, letting Cas lay him down on the bed, move his hands over Dean’s chest, find the hem of Dean’s shirt and slip inside. Just a friendly kiss…


End file.
